


Cannot hold a candle

by Katarik



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Creepy, M/M, Obsession, POV Male Character, Present Tense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-21
Updated: 2011-03-21
Packaged: 2017-10-17 04:41:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/173012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katarik/pseuds/Katarik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Slade enjoys the process of enraging Robin perhaps a trifle overmuch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cannot hold a candle

There is a list in the back of Slade's mind. Pros and cons of Robin, ways and means to distract and re-focus him.

Robin is arrogant. Cocksure, reckless. Robin is occasionally egregiously young.

There have been moments when Slade, catching the furiously intent expression on Robin's face, wondered if he had been so obvious during his own training.

He always dismisses the thought with ease, but it makes him use some of Adeline's more esoteric methods each time.

The fact that Adeline's techniques come closest to breaking Robin is both a goad to go farther and an insult to Slade's own methods, and it simply makes him want to test Robin more.

It is not in the least relevant (he wonders if Adeline had thought the same thing, and underneath the underneath he does not ask why she had selected him, why he has selected Robin) that Robin's anger and his fear make him beautiful.


End file.
